Question: Solve for $p$. $ \dfrac{8}{9} = \dfrac{12}{p} $ $p =$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by ${p}$. $ {p} \times \dfrac{8}{9} = \dfrac{12}{p} \times {p} $ $ \dfrac{8}{9}{p} = 12 $ Multiply both sides by ${\dfrac{9}{8}}$. $ \dfrac{8}{9} {p} \times {\dfrac{9}{8}} = 12 \times {\dfrac{9}{8}} $ $ {p} = \dfrac{12 \times {9}}{{8}} $ $p = \dfrac{108}{8}$